


Lost in words

by Onnhjain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnhjain/pseuds/Onnhjain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a cute little puppy with heart eyes for Clarke and then their worlds start to intertwine through a post it note :) high school au with lots and lots of clexa!<br/>hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post it Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Okay so this is my first piece of work so please go easy but I really would love some feedback and if this one goes well then I will write a second chapter from Clarkes Pov!

Lexa Pov

 

Oh shit.

No. This is not happening. 

There were empty seats all over the class, not to mention next to her best friends Raven and Octavia. But as soon as she had walked into the class, 5 minutes early (not that I was waiting for her or anything), she had locked her deep sea blue eyes onto my cloudy green ones, smirked at my awkward blush and dropped her bag under the table right next to mine. I quickly look back at my computer because oh my gosh Clarke just smirked at me!

Okay I have accepted that this is happening, she’s sitting next to me. Clarke Griffin is sitting next to me. I mean this is a big deal because I’ve had a crush on her for about a couple of months and I never thought she would look twice at me which has to do with the fact that I hide myself in the library unless I’m on the football field with the team. 

And Clarke? 

Well she’s by far the most beautiful girl at Ark High and is always partying with her friends and is the definition of popular, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing when it comes to Clarke because she is kind and caring rather than the stereotypical mean girl. One of the many things I like about her.

We’ve been in the same history and English class for around a year now and I’ve learnt about her passion for poetry, she writes the most amazing poems about perception and space, especially stars. But not once has she sat close, next to or near me. Why the sudden change?  
Oh no. Maybe I did something and she’s trying to confront me about it. But we hardly ever talk, only a simply ‘hey’ or ‘hi’ in passing. Nothing too extravagant unfortunately.

Okay I’m going to look over, subtlety is key Lexa, please be subtle. 

She was already looking at me and our eyes lock. My heart is now pounding in my chest and I try my best to smile but it comes across as a sort of pout and Clarke turns her head around and giggles quietly.  
Well, that went well. At least I made her laugh?  
Next thing I know the teacher has walked in and we are all opening out text books and revisiting our unit on poetry. I see Clarke’s eyes instantly brighten at the unit of poetry and she begins to listen intently. She looks so beautiful with that creative spark in her eye and I’m captivated by her soft face and golden hair in loose curls resting on her shoulders. And now her blue eyes.

Wait.

She’s looking at me. I blush hard and quickly turn away and begin to frantically write down notes of iambic pentameters used in Shakespeare which is unnecessary because I already know all of this but Clarke just caught me staring at her, again.  
I notice a blue post it note being slowly pushed onto the corner of my desk and then a hand snapping away as quickly and abruptly as it appeared. I unfold it and see cursive letters that read;

‘Meet me at lunch? Library if you want.’

What? She wants to meet with me at lunch? What for? I start hyperventilating slightly and tell myself to calm down. It’s only Clarke. What do I say back? I don’t want to seem rude and say no but I don’t know if I’m even going to be able to talk to her in comprehendible sentences. I start writing;

‘umm okay that should be fine. See you then.’

Do I add a smiley face? No that’s a little too much. Just straight to the point that should be fine.  
I wait until the teacher is writing something on the board and has his back turned and quickly place the note on Clarke’s desk. She opens it and reads. Then she looks up and smiles brightly at me. Is she blushing? I furrow my brow slightly and then she looks a little embarrassed and looks away quickly. 

I must have imagined that last bit, Clarke Griffin doesn’t get embarrassed. She was probably just worried about missing notes about poetry. Okay lunch is next, Lexa you have to be cool, take things slow but don’t shut up completely and come across as super awkward. Even though I am.

Oh gosh what did I agree to.


	2. Clarke's Big Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post it note incident from Clarke's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is basically the same as the last chapter but from Clarkes pov and with a lot more dialogue and Raven and Octavia are introduced, it also starts a little before the beginning of the previous chapter.  
> hope you like it and feedback would be great :)

Okay today I’ll do it. Today is the day. No backing down.

I’m going to sit next to Lexa.

Oh gosh I don’t know if I can do this, “I mean she probably hasn’t even noticed me before.”

“Clarke. Are you kidding? You are super hot, everyone likes and knows you, and Lexa totally has heart eyes for you. I honestly don’t know how you can be so oblivious.”

“Okay O whatever, Raven what do you think? Should I do it I mean I don’t want to seem too forward or anything I mean I could scare her off.”

“Griff you need to grow a pair and ask her out. No ‘oh ummm would you like to meet up with me?’ Straight to the point. ‘Hey you’re hot and I’ve been swooning over you for like ages so wanna fuck?’”

“Oh my god! Raven! Shhhhhh she might hear you. And you know I don’t want that.”

“Sure Griff. Anyway I agree with O, you are so oblivious, she’s been staring at you for a whole term in English with huge green puppy eyes and she also complemented you on that poem and used all that analytical shit about how she loves stars and stuff too. I have to check on my lab project but I’ll be right back for the big moment!”

“Shut up Raven.”

“Clarke you just have to look confident and you’ll be fine. I’m off bye!”

And with that Raven sprinted down the hallway no doubt ready to make something go boom with 10 minutes until first class. Octavia was looking at me with a small smirk. I know what this meant and my face instantly dropped.

“No. Octavia. No.”

“Pleaaassseeee Clarke! I won’t say anything bad it’s just for moral support!”

“O remember what happened last time you came with me to talk to someone I was crushing on? For ‘Moral Support’?”

“Okay but that totally wasn’t my fault and he was actually a huge jerk and was totally dismissing you and then proceeded to check you out, stare at your boobs and say ‘mmmm get me some of that’. It was warranted and he was disgusting!”

“O, you broke his nose.”

“Exactly and then I had the best one liner. ‘Eyes up here!’”

“Not that great O, and so that’s why you are not messing this up for me. I’ll be extra nervous if you’re there just lurking behind me!”

“Ughhh fine. But no chickening out okay? Just give her a smirk, it shows that you’re super confident, and then strut on over to a seat next to her. Then you look deeply into her eyes and confess your undying love to her! LEXA MARRY ME?!”

“OCTAVIA! SHHHHHH! Oh my god what if she heard you. Ahhhhh I’m just going to go now. No backing down.”

“You go Clarkey!”

“WHAT DID I MISS! Did she ask Lexa yet!”

“Oh my god Raven what happened to your hair?! You look like a bomb-…. Raven. Did you blow up the grade 8 science experiment again? Jaha is going to kill you! Rav-“

“O it’s fine, I just ‘accidentally’ spilled some chemicals on the year 8 plant experiment. Honestly not that big of a deal and it only blew half of the plants, so not as drastic as last time, I’m pretty disappointed but I can work on it at lunch.”

“Um guys how about you go in and sit down and I’ll be right in.”

“You sure Griff?”

“Yeah it’s fine, Raven and I can stay outside while you go and sit down then sneakily sit behind you?”

“No! Definitely not, just- ugh please go and sit far, far away from Lexa. I’ve gotta get myself calmed down. I have to be cool.”

“Ahahahhaa, okay Griff good luck and try not to drool okay?”

“Remember; smirk, look, hold the look, walk, sit and ask her out on a date. No chickening out. Come on Rayes, let’s try and fix whatever the hell you’ve done to your hair.”

“Thanks O, see you guys in there.”

Okay 5 minutes until class starts, time to do this. Wait is she even in there. Okay calm down it’s all good just look confident as soon as you walk in. Shoulders back and let's do this.

She’s sitting in her usual spot 3rd row from the front and there is no one next to her. I stupidly glance over where I usually sit with O and Raven and they start making kissy faces at me which is disturbing because as usual Raven is getting really into it, Octavia bursts out laughing which makes me smile.

Time for the smirk. I may as well follow Octavia’s advice because I have no idea how else to make this work out. Lexa has her head down and her long foresty brown hair is draped across her shoulders and she looks beautiful. 

I walk over and drop my bag down under the table next to her and sit down. Lexa’s head snaps up and she looks at me with those deep, strikingly hypnotic green eyes lined slightly with black and her eye lashes slowly flutter at sound of my bag being dropped and a light blush is starting to creep its way up her neck. Maybe she’s hot, the windows aren’t open and it is a bit warm in here.

I decide it’s time for the smirk. Lexa’s eyes go a little wide and she quickly looks back down at her laptop and opens up tumblr, I think.   
Well, I don’t know if that went well or if I freaked her out. Her hair is so beautiful with a couple of little intricate braids weaving together like a fragile spider’s web. I wonder if she did that herself? She has a small smile lingering on her lips, and she bites the corner of her lip ever so slightly almost as a kind of nervous habit.

When did I start looking at her lips? 

I avert my eyes to hers just as she turns her head and locks those stunning green ones on my blue eyes. I think she tries to give me a small smile but it ends up looking like a sort of pout which is absolutely adorable and I look away to get out some of my books as I giggle quietly just as the teacher walks in and says that we will be revisiting poetry.

Poetry! 

It’s my favourite branch of studied literature in English. I have a big grin on my face as I start writing down notes and listen to the poems we will be looking at. The Lamb and the Tyger by Blake. Well I’d already covered that in year 10 but it should still be good. I look over at Lexa and I notice her already looking at me. Maybe she wanted to ask me a question, but now she’s blushing hard and goes back to frantically writing notes. 

I should ask her now. Just write her a small note Clarke it isn’t difficult.

Alright, I get out my blue post it notes and my pen and think of what to write. 

‘Will you go out with me? Maybe have some alone time? ;)’

No that’s way too forward, sorry Raven but I’m going for a more subtle approach.

‘Meet me at lunch? Library if you want.’

Yes, that should do. I slowly slide the note onto her desk and then pull back my hand quickly and wait for her reply. I’m getting a little nervous because she hasn’t made a move to say anything or hand back a note.

I finally see a hand place the blue post it note on my desk and pull away. I open the note and it reads,

‘umm okay that should be fine. See you then.’

She’s going to meet up with me? She said yes? I have to talk to O and Raven. My heart is racing in my chest but I have a hint of a smile creeping its way onto my lips. Her handwriting is swirly, like she holds her pen loosely and lightly. It’s beautiful.

I look over at Lexa quickly and see her smiling softly as she writes more notes on the Tyger.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
